Life Gave Me Lemons
by Emiko Gale
Summary: -Oneshot- Kyoko originally wanted to resist going to another one of Mami's tea parties, but Kyoko is a sucker for free food and this time Kyoko will have something to give in return. This fanfic can be seen as either friendship or romance.


**I'd like to note that I realize that there is a manga prequel showing Kyoko and Mami's relationship, but I only watched the 13 episode anime. I should probably read it though despite me only considering the anime canon and wanting to avoid the movies like the plague.**

**This is a pretty old oneshot that I finally decided to finish. I got this idea when I was eating cupcakes with my brothers and they love Madoka Magica. Red velvet is my favorite cupcake and lemonade is my favorite drink, both reminded me of Kyoko and Mami. **

**As the summary said, this can be seen as romance or mere friendship, whatever you wish. On with the disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Gen Urobuchi. This is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

><p>Kyoko Sakura stood alone at the roof of the school during lunch break thinking about the note that she mysteriously got that was from Mami Tomoe. A pretty pastel note at that, almost like a cutesy love note, her handwriting was nice as well. On top of being a top notch magical girl way beyond Kyoko's level, she seemed flawless.<p>

The young red haired girl wasn't sure though, she's been to Mami's tea parties twice after battling witches together. For once it felt like she had a normal life, but she would then just slap herself and tell herself that her life isn't normal and never will be. Getting closer would only hurt.

Kyoko just decided to let herself forget about Mami's invitation with the food she managed to steal today. Some sandwiches from a supermarket, candy, and a bag full of lemons. And after delightfully filling her stomach with roast beef sandwiches and candy she stopped for a moment at the bag of lemons. She knew lemons weren't usually eaten alone but it was too late, she already stole them. And since she detested wasting food she grabbed a lemon and chomped on it with a slight growl. A bit of sour lemon juice squirted out.

Closing her eyes to avoid the burn of lemon juice opened her mind, and the lemon reminded her of someone. It was a bit weird since Kyoko didn't really think of anyone before not since what happened with her family. But right now lemons, and lemonade were reminding the her the other magical girl with swirly platinum blonde hair, who also kicked ass in the kitchen as Kyoko would say.

Kyoko paused and looked at the half eaten lemon, and as the bell rang she placed the lemon back in her mouth, held the bag with her arm, and jumped over the fence to land at the bottom of the school with ease.

When school was over Kyoko snuck into the empty science lab late in the afternoon, squeezing lemon juice into glass beakers. Unfortunately she gritted her teeth as she tried to make lemonade. She had lemons, water, and she successfully managed to find sugar inside the lab, but she couldn't make good tasting lemonade that she could've stolen.

With every ounce of willpower she held back her temper and desire to make a glass combustion with the breakers, and just thought to herself when this is all over she and Mami will have lemonade. Boy did she hate making food as opposed to eating food.

"Heh, well bringing a treat for a tea party you got invited to is polite right?" She said.

(line break)

Twilight illuminated Mami's apartment as she finished off the cakes made special for the tea party. But she didn't care to turn on the lights yet, it looked too nice to her along with the light scent of the cupcakes. She scrubbed the counter clean of flour and made sure to wipe the frosting she accidently got on her forehead and giggled as she nearly forgot to take off her kitchen apron. It was almost time she thought.

She placed a plate of cupcakes on a tray and placed it on the coffee table as she started to preparing green tea so it was nice in fresh for Kyoko's arrival. But as the tea was brewing there was a knock on her door, a rough one, definitely Kyoko.

Mami giggled and gave the room once last check, but she couldn't possibly leave Kyoko waiting. She usually didn't care about fancy places. But when Mami opened the door she saw Kyoko gritting her teeth as she tried hard to carry four beakers of cloudy yellow liquid.

"H-h-hey!" Kyoko said.

(line break)

The beakers full of fresh lemonade seemed out of place with Mami's cake and tea set, but Mami delightfully accepted the gift even if she felt it was a bit strange and she told Kyoko that she didn't need to give a gift. Kyoko replied with, "Well I had a bunch of lemons and I hear you should give gifts when someone invites you over. And this goes with that usual saying about lemons doesn't it?"

"Such is life." Mami said cheerfully.

Kyoko smiled, as if a part of her heart had been restored, but she didn't think about it too much because she stared at the red cupcakes with delectable swirls of frosting on top.

"You know you don't have to be so polite," Mami said.

Kyoko bite her lip and turned away slightly. "I know…But sharing food with others just makes things seem, better." She said.

Mami's smile got bigger and Kyoko finally took a bite of the cupcake. "Mmmm!" Kyoko said with her mouthful. "I have a new respect for red velvet cake now!"

"I hoped you would like it, it matches your hair." Mami said.

Kyoko stopped her chewing and thought about it. "It does!"

"Such beautiful hair," Mami said softly as she stirred sugar in her tea.

"What?!" Kyoko said loudly. "Your hair is much better! It's like you can from some sort of rich family!" Kyoko said almost repulsively.

Mami said nothing and stopped stirring her tea. Her palm sweated a bit but she tried to ignore it.

Kyoko was busy eating for a moment, her mind only focused on the cake. Only for a brief second did she realize Mami had sadness in her eyes and Kyoko's heart stopped, nearly spitting out her chewed food realizing she may have said something offensive.

"Well actually no, I do not come from a rich family at all." Mami said.

Kyoko choked on her food. "I'm sor—" She choked again and then worked on getting her food down.

"My family was average, living in a normal two story house, we had a few nice things but it only made us seem rich," Mami said.

A slight pang of guilt rose to Kyoko's throat.

"My family went for a car ride in the city and we crashed, I was the only survivor. I was barely hanging on though, so I obtained my magical girl powers." Mami said.

Kyoko blinked. "Being a magical girl is lonely though, I had to abandon my friends, and I cannot make new ones." Mami said.

Kyoko screamed in her head from jealousy and a bit of anger, but on the outside she seemed mostly calm. "You didn't strike me as the lonely type!" Kyoko said loudly.

Mami's expression became blank. "If I made friends with a human I would be putting that human in danger."

"Well I—" Kyoko yelled yet again, but stopped, being defeated in conversation.

"I was jealous of you." Kyoko finished.

Mami's mouth dropped a bit, but then she finally spoke. "Oh Kyoko, you should know that no picture is perfect."

"Honestly I thought you were as tough as nails in terms of being a magical girl but it appears that there is more to that." Mami smiled.

Kyoko's eyes burned a bit. "My father went insane and killed my family even when I helped his church with my magical girl powers, now I go it alone."

Mami's smile got wider, which caused Kyoko to give an embarrassed blush. "Well yeah! I guess going it alone has its downfalls." Kyoko chomped on another cupcake.

Mami giggled realizing Kyoko was back to her normal self.

"I think this lemonade would complement the tea nicely." Mami said.

Kyoko gave Mami a serious look. "Careful, it was my first time making it."

"Then maybe I should make some next time." Mami said. "I could be like, the spokesperson for a lemonade commercial.

Kyoko smirked a bit at the thought of that.

* * *

><p><strong>...I suck at endings.<br>**

**I hope I didn't make Kyoko and Mami too OOC. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


End file.
